La apuesta
by gise.axolotl
Summary: [Kureto x Guren] Hiiragi está harto de no saber qué demonios planea Ichinose; por esa razón, ha decidido sacarle la verdad de una forma muy particular. [Lemmon casi explícito]


. v . v . v . v . v . v . v . v . v .

Kureto Hiiragi era un tipo peculiar.

Y ¿cómo no serlo?

Era el potencial líder de la familia más importante de Japón, un militar del rango más alto y portador de un arma sin comparación.

Kureto era implacable.

Y su implacabilidad estaba solo a la par de sus ambiciones. Porque Kureto quería conquistar el mundo y ponerlo a los pies de la Tierra del Sol Naciente.  
Inclusive, tenía un plan para hacerlo. Un plan perfecto, con etapas perfectas y los medios perfectos para llevarlo a cabo.

O bien, casi. Había una carta blanca. La única en todo su estructurado plan de acción. Y por ser la única, era la que más le fastidiaba; su piedra en el zapato.  
Por ese motivo, había decidido probar con un nuevo acercamiento para poder patear aquella piedra a un lado del camino. No podía decir que era el procedimiento más elaborado de todos, pero sí sabía que era lo que necesitaba para alcanzar al responsable del desequilibrio en sus planes.

Una simple invitación.

Y ahí, justo cruzando la puerta, acababa de llegar la carta blanca, anunciada por el suave tintineo de la campana.

 **\- Llegas media hora tarde.-**

 **\- También es un alivio verte bien.-**

Ichinose Guren. El menospreciado genio de la rama secundaria se había ganado el primer lugar de su lista negra de preocupaciones. Al menos, hasta esa tarde. Kureto Hiiragi estaba decidido a sacarle toda la información; no por afán de propagarla o quitarle el crédito, no. Sino porque /tenía/ que saber qué tramaba el teniente. Alguna célula adicional rondaba en su sistema que lo obligaba a tener pleno control de lo que ocurría y hasta el momento Guren se arrancaba con la destreza y elegancia de un gato en sus mejores años, dejándolo estresado e inquieto.

El teniente coronel se quitó la larga gabardina que lo protegía del frío exterior y se sentó frente al teniente general con una expresión neutra que pretendía transformarse en una sonrisa arrogante al primer comentario equivocado. Kureto se mantuvo tranquilo y calculó lo mejor que pudo las palabras para dar inicio a la conversación.

 **-Apostemos.-**

…

Un silencio prolongado invadió la estancia que el Hiiragi había reservado para el diálogo. Guren no alteró su expresión ni un poco y, aunque el general sintió un pequeño temblor en la rodilla, confió plenamente en que el camino que había escogido era el correcto.

Un potente rayo de esperanza golpeó su cabeza cuando, de forma muy sutil, la comisura izquierda de los labios del Ichinose se curvó hacia arriba.

 **-Explícate.-**

Listo. Había ganado el juego.

 **-Quiero información.-**

Inesperadamente, la emoción había hecho que el pulso le aumentara, pero se las arregló para disimularlo al llamar a la camarera. No imaginaba que estar arañando las puertas de su única molestia le provocaría tanta satisfacción.

 **-Si quieres saber, no. Mi ropa interior de hoy no es azul.-**

 **-Cierra el pico. Sabes qué información quiero.-** Cortó el general, un poco alterado.

 **-No estás siendo específico, escúpelo todo de una vez. ¿Qué apuestas y qué gano yo?-**

 **-Información, está claro.-**

Por primera vez, los ojos de Guren brillaron con un atisbo de real interés. Ahora venía la jugada arriesgada de parte de Kureto. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír por los extremos que era capaz de alcanzar con tal de saberlo todo.

 **-Quien se embriague primero, le cuenta todos sus planes al otro.-**

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la elegante sala apartada del resto del bar y aislada por gruesas cortinas color vino. Era obvio que Ichinose sopesaba los riesgos, era un hombre de cuidado, Kureto lo respetaba por…

 **-¡Quiero uno de todo lo que tengan ahora mismo! –**

… ¿O no?

Le costó trabajo reaccionar a tal respuesta. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado. De hecho, parecía feliz. ¿Exceso de confianza? ¿Simple idiotez? ¿Ingenuidad? Un millón de preguntas cruzaron la mente del militar mientras el de cabellos azabaches sacudía las manos y se acomodaba en el mullido asiento.

En realidad, daba la impresión de que el otro solo consideraba aquel importante y solemne encuentro como una de esas juergas a las que seguramente había concurrido con Goshi y Shinya.

Daba igual. Si lo tomaba por parranda es que tenía la victoria asegurada.  
Bien por él.

 **-Tú invitas.-**

Había dicho el de la rama secundaria y Kureto no tuvo argumentos para decir que no. Demonios, al menos le concedería la oportunidad de beber gratis si a cambio obtendría el conocimiento supremo de todas las armas oscuras.

Así, había comenzado la apuesta.

Hasta ese momento, Kureto no se había percatado de que Guren, además de ir vestido con el uniforme militar, llevaba su espada al cinturón como el 99% de las veces. Una de sus espesas cejas se alzó por inercia y logró un efecto reflejo en el que era observado.

- **Creí haberte dicho que vinieras con un atuendo distinto y sin armas. Puedes inquietar a los clientes.-** Espetó el siempre responsable Hiiragi, quien, por supuesto, se había atenido a sus propias palabras y vestía de camisa azul y pantalones negros carísimos.

- **No esperabas que te hiciera caso, ¿no? Ya sabes lo que dice Shinya: nunca creas en las palabras de mi hermano mayor.** \- Se mofó el aludido con una versión más chillona de la voz de su amigo. A Kureto se le frunció la otra ceja. Tenía razón, pero le molestaba por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender.

Justo en ese instante, llegó la primera ronda.

Guren le pidió a la camarera que ordenara los vasos y copas del más suave al más fuerte; cinco minutos después, cada contrincante tenía un disque arcoíris de bebidas a lo ancho de la mesa, partiendo por la cerveza.

 **\- ¿De un solo trago? –** Fue el invitado quien retomó el diálogo, mano en vaso con absoluta seguridad. Durante un insignificante segundo, Kureto se supo inquieto.

- **De un solo trago.** \- Afirmó, por no ser menos. Luego, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica, que aún aguardaba a la expectativa y queriendo disimular su curiosidad y diversión. El general concluyó que le harían la noche a ella y al bar completo por comprar semejante cantidad de alcohol.- Traiga todo lo comestible que tenga.- Era la última orden de la noche.

Del resto, no se acordaba precisamente bien. Pero, apelando a todo su orgullo, admitía recordar más del 70%.

Todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan durante cerca de dos horas. La cerveza había sido como un trago de agua, acompañado de una charla relativamente-no-incómoda y un kilo y medio de papas fritas. Luego, fue el turno del vodka. Kureto estaba seguro de que la idea de solo un vaso por cada bebida era una de las mejores decisiones que Guren había tomado en su vida y en la de él. Dos bolsas de maní se esfumaron entre el vaso de ron con gaseosa y el daikiri de durazno. Solo podía recordar el color de los demás vasos. Y con suerte. Transparente… azul… amarillo… ¿rosa? ¿ese que tomó después era, quizás, vino? Maldición, eso de después definitivamente había sido tequila. El teniente coronel Ichinose habló de manera vaga acerca de siete mil cosas que él no recordaba, con excepción del escuadrón de Shinoa, de los tres buenos prospectos con armas demoníacas especiales y de lo sobreoxigenado que era el chico… ummh…¿Hayuka? ¿Hukya? No, no, eh… Hyakuya, era. Sí.

De lo que parecía no darse cuenta (motivo por el cual el Hiiragi se sintió orgulloso) era que sonreía de forma mucho más natural al referirse a todos ellos. Quisiéralo o no y aunque solo los mencionara para burlarse, Kureto tenía toda la certeza de que a Ichinose le importaban de verdad. Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

 **\- Oe… ¿ya estás ebrio? –**

La pregunta maliciosa del de menor rango sacó al azabache de su ensoñación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ensimismado como para que Guren lo observara expectante y con una sonrisa no-tan-llamativa-y-mucho-más-antipática en comparación con la anterior?

 **\- Tienes que estar bromeando. Puedes rendirte y decirme todo lo que sabes si ya estás reconociendo tu derrota.-** Respondió con altivez y plena confianza. No obstante… si era honesto, muy, muy honesto, y solo lo era en el callejón más escondido de su moral, sí que comenzaba a sentir que no se sentía normal.

 **\- Vete al diablo. Es tu turno.-**

Kureto sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y que se convertiría en una ametralladora de maní en cualquier segundo. ¿Turno? ¿Turno de qué? ¿Tan perdido estaba que no lo había escuchado? La sonrisa burlona de Guren surgió antes que su respuesta.

- **Pffft. Eres patético.-** Espetó, meneando un vaso de sabía-dios-qué-cosa-era de color verde radioactivo.- **Di algo acerca de ese grupo de estirados imbéciles a los que llamas familia.-**

Solo eso bastó para que el respetable y honorable teniente general se sintiera aliviado: no era el único sufriendo los primeros efectos. Su subalterno estaba soltando la lengua, y pese a que, como sabía, odiaba a su familia, Guren procuraba al menos intentar no tapizarlos a insultos estando en presencia suya. Punto para él.

Aún así, no logró responder de inmediato. "Familia" había dicho, ¿verdad? Seguramente la hermana menor de Mahiru ya le había explicado al coronel que a ellos se los criaba sin establecer semejante lazo. Shinya era su familiar más cercano y ni siquiera le demostraba el menor grado de afecto. En cambio, Guren era capaz de sonreír de un modo muy dulce al hablar de su propia familia. Y Shinya también pertenecía a ella.

Darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sentir envidia.

Y percatarse de eso último hizo que quisiera llorar.

…

Un mom…

¿Qué?

¿Había dicho…? ¿Él? ¿En serio?

Una risotada estruendosa y nada disimulada de parte del de menor rango resultó mucho mejor que los chasquidos frente a su rostro, de los que por cierto ni siquiera se había dado por enterado. El general Kureto sacudió su cabeza creyendo que tenía sueño y, medio segundo más tarde, se arrepintió. Por dios. Por todos los dioses del santo reino, la habitación acababa de darse vuelta. Y Guren… ¿era Guren la mancha distorsionada que reía frenéticamente y abrazandoa la silla? Tuvo que estrechar la mirada para enfocar y enseguida se le cortó la respiración.

- **¡Tu… tu cara...!** – Balbuceó la mancha, casi a punto de caerse al suelo y echando lágrimas de tanto reír.- **¡Es la cara más estúpida que he visto en toda mi vida!** – Luego, se ahogó y se precipitó contra la mesa en lo que, supuso, debía ser un intento por no morir. Por primera vez, a Kureto el insulto le resbaló. De verdad que Ichinose Guren estaba disfrutando aquello. Estaba riéndose como un chiquillo, como nunca lo había visto. Como debió haber reído a los dieciséis años, en lugar de ser la víctima de todo maltrato en la escuela. Por primera vez, Hiiragi sintió lástima. Y hubiera extendido su mano si el de la rama secundaria no hubiera estado ya sentado, mirando el reloj.

 _¿Y en que jodido momento se había enderezado…?_

 **\- Eh, ya van a ser las dos de la mañana, ¿no que este sitio cierra a medianoche? –**

Un batazo. Un batazo casi literal sintió el otro militar al escuchar tal aberración. ¿Dos de la mañana? ¿Cómo podía ser esa la hora? No, tenía que haber un error… los vasos. El color comenzó a arrancar de su rostro cuando vio que del arco iris para alcohólicos ya no quedaba nada. Solo un montón de vasos y copas vacíos, algunos volcados, pero ni una sola mancha. ¿En qué condenado momento de la noche se había tomado todo eso? ¿En qué maldito momento de la apuesta había perdido la consciencia? ¡¿Cómo, cuándo?! La desesperación sustituyó al pánico en dos segundos y luego fue reemplazada por el mayor de los infartos metafóricos: Guren Ichinose, teniente coronel del ejército demoniaco imperial, estaba colocándose la gabardina y se alistaba para marcharse. ¡Como si nada! ¡Bastardo sin gloria, inmutable y contento! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

- **¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!** – Soltó en un lapsus de ira a la par que rodeaba la mesa y se esforzaba por no doblarse junto con la habitación.

 **\- A casa. ¿A dónde más si no? El dueño también tiene una vida y creo que es obvio quién de los dos está mejor.-** Y de nuevo esa… esa… esa maldita sonrisa de los mil demonios.

- **No confío en tu palabra. Iré contigo.-**

 **\- Enfermo psicópata, vete al diablo.-**

 **\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de admitir que has perdido? –** Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para provocar al menor.

- **Dale las gracias al cielo porque nadie te está escuchando, Kureto. Estás haciendo el ridículo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?** – Un golpe directo al orgullo.

- **Solo me aseguraré de que no vomites.-** Y él, muy convencido de que tenía el juicio intacto. Ni siquiera la expresión de repugnancia del coronel lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

- **Eres asqueroso. Con un demonio, si te quedas atrás y tirado en medio de la calle, es tu problema**.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala reservada hacia el oscuro y cerrado bar. Si no los habían echado era solo porque un Hiiragi era un Hiiragi.

Guren tuvo que despertar al dueño para avisarles que se marchaban y ambos tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera. El permanente ceño fruncido de Kureto le dio un mal presentimiento al anciano, pero el más joven le aseguró que era un idiota de tiempo completo y que no había por qué preocuparse.

El camino al hogar del Ichinose resultó silencioso y con el anfitrión adelante, en absoluto indiferente al respetable y honorable cabeza de la familia que tanto se esforzaba por trazar una línea recta entre el remolino que formaban el asfalto con el cielo azul. Kureto aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que Guren tuviese tanta resistencia. Su admiración había crecido.

Finalmente, Guren dejó de caminar e hizo resonar las llaves en su bolsillo. De pronto se encontraban frente a una puerta, en un tercer piso de un cómodo complejo de apartamentos.

 **\- Hey, puedo sentir tu respiración en la oreja. Comenzaré a creer que eres un verdadero psicópata.-** La voz molesta del dueño de casa llamó la atención del grandioso Hiiragi. Pero no podía ver su rostro. Y quería verlo. Kureto frunció el cejo otra vez. Quería ver su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol y aquella sonrisa dulce, no la estúpida y arrogante. Esa sonrisa que le había gustado, que tan bien le quedaba.

 **\- Guren.-**

Lo llamó en tono autoritario, pero él no se dio la vuelta. Seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Desprovisto de más paciencia, Hiiragi Kureto utilizó todo su ímpetu de líder y avanzó el paso que lo separaba del azabache para obligarlo a mostrarle el rostro…

Solo que no había algo así como un paso.

Se dio un cabezazo abismal contra la puerta y aplastó al teniente coronel en el proceso. Un par de insultos surcaron el aire. Y joder, eso dolería al día siguiente.

Pero aún quedaba mucho para el día siguiente.

En ese momento, una de sus manos había quedado por sobre el hombro izquierdo del más bajo y la otra había quedado cerca del pomo, al lado derecho y pegada de la cintura. Y su rostro tuvo la fortuna de encajar perfectamente entre el cuello y el hombro del otro militar. Guren no se movía. La escena prometía mucho, demasiado, realmente llenaba las expectativas, o las llenaría si no fuera porque su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse en dos y era probable que Ichinose yaciera inconsciente luego del golpe.

¿Y de qué expectativas estaba hablando?

¿Y eso le importaba? Tres huevos le importaba.

Respiró una vez y recibió por completo el aroma de su subalterno. Se acomodó con sutileza y sus labios rozaron la piel del cuello que no cubría el uniforme, ahí, cerca de la oreja. Estaba tan cerca… no sabía con exactitud de qué, pero estaba tan cerca que ya no quería detenerse.

Se arrimó un poco más, solo un poco más contra el cuerpo del coronel, y tuvo la osadía titánica de apoyar los labios en la curvatura de su mandíbula.

- **Guren, en realidad… yo… -**

…

Cinco segundos transcurrieron y la única continuación que hubo para aquel susurro tan potente fue…

Un ronquido.

Fue como si arrojaran una camioneta en contra de un espejo. Así, tan brutal como sonaba, regresaron a la realidad.

Mejor dicho, Guren regresó a la realidad. Solo.

Kureto acababa de quedarse dormido, ahí, de pie.

Y pensar que había decidido dejarlo actuar mientras sopesaba las opciones: Matarlo e ir a la cárcel/morir o entrar y plantarle el segundo portazo en la cara a propósito.

Por si fuera poco, la honorable autoridad máxima se dobló como una hoja y cayó al suelo cual saco de papas, completamente inconsciente.

A Guren casi se le cayó la mandíbula del impacto.

- **Tienes que estar bromeando….-** Gruñó, masajeándose el rostro. Luego, le atinó una patada en las costillas al general y entró a su apartamento soltando tacos de indignación.

 _De acuerdo…_

Dos minutos más tarde, volvió a abrir y arrastró a Kureto de una pierna hacia el interior.

.

.

. v . v . v . v . v .

Un zumbido en la distancia arrastró al Hiiragi lentamente de regreso a la consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el bar. Le costó algo de trabajo recordar lo esencial, pero al menos aún retenía el haber seguido a Guren hasta su casa.

Cinco segundos después, galoparon por sus intestinos las ganas de vomitar.

Sin tener la más recóndita idea de hacia dónde ir, se levantó y corrió, buscó el rectángulo de la puerta y cerró los ojos antes de abrir y gritar con urgencia contenida.

 **\- ¡Baño! -**

 **\- ¡Primera puerta a la izquierda! -**

Recibió una respuesta casi automática y decidió no juzgarla y hacer caso. A tientas, encontró un pomo, lo abrió y se arrojó al suelo con un deje de desesperación. Se retorció para cerrar con una patada y ¡boom!

Alcanzó a encontrar el trono antes de que cantase el coro de ángeles. Y ahí iba el desayuno, el almuerzo y… oh por todos los demonios.

- **¿Tu familia nunca ha tenido la sutileza de decirte que tu resistencia al alcohol es una vergüenza? –**

Guren lo observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de forma casual y con una taza humeante en una mano. Con la otra mantenía su nariz tapada.

Kureto volvió a invocar espíritus antes de sentirse en condiciones de responder, bajo la mirada asqueada del dueño de casa.

- **¿Qué… hora es? –**

 **\- Hn. Las cuatro de la mañana.-**

Perfecto. Era hombre muerto.

Se reincorporó en un último intento por salvar algo de dignidad y tiró la cadena dos veces. El más bajo le arrojó un cepillo de dientes luego de eso.

- **Hazte un favor.-** Dijo y cerró la puerta sin más. A Kureto no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Cuando salió, vio que Guren estaba hecho bolita en un sillón, cubierto con una frazada y bebiendo café mientras seguía los movimientos de la televisión.

 **\- Dejé el cepillo en…-**

 **\- Si ya terminaste, puedes irte.** \- Zanjó con frialdad.

 **\- Hn…** \- La voz dubitativa logró captar la mirada del menor.

\- **¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- Permite que me quede.-**

 **\- ¿Y por qué crees que haría semejante cosa? –**

 **\- No puedo volver a esta hora; despertaría a toda la fam-**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién fue el de la grandiosa idea? No me arrastres a tus complejos familiares. Largo.-**

 **\- Por favor, Guren. Solo serán algunas horas.** \- El modo en que lo dijo hizo que las cejas del más joven se fruncieran de la sorpresa.

 **\- Hmph, con que aún sigues ebrio.** \- Se burló.- **Considera esto una paga por todo ese alcohol. Déjale las llaves a Shinya mañana.-**

De forma tan espontánea como era característico de él, comenzó a hurguetear en sus bolsillos y caminar por la casa mientras murmuraba algo de otra dirección.

 **\- ¿A dónde irás? –** Cuestionó el invitado más consternado de lo usual, siguiendo al azabache con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

- **A dormir al otro apartamento. No voy a dormir en el sillón y hace demasiado frío; compartir mi cama contigo no es tema.-**

- **¿Tienes otro apartamento? -**

 **\- Es de mi escuadrón. Cualquiera de nosotros puede ir. Puedes llamarlo base de operaciones. ¿No te lo ha contado Shinya? Heh, y yo que lo creía un hablador de primera. Como sea, ten una buena vida.-**

Guren se despidió y echó a andar hacia la puerta cubierto por la frazada. Kureto aún estaba procesando la información nueva cuando se dio cuenta de que algo acababa de fastidiarle el escaso buen humor: _Shinya._ Shinya aquí, Shinya esto, Shinya lo otro. Cada vez que había escuchado ese nombre salir de los labios de Guren había sido como si una serpiente le mordiera las tripas. Le irritaba en especial aquella noche. Y solo porque le irritaba recordó que aún podía evitar que se marchase y, tal vez, se encontrara con el albino en el dichoso apartamento del escuadrón. Avanzó a grandes zancadas y detuvo al otro pelinegro antes de llegar a la puerta, sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

No, la sola idea de que se encontrara con Shinya esa noche le hacía arder el estómago. No iba a permitirlo.

 **\- Hay más papel higiénico en el baño, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, si eres tan amable…** -Forcejeó un poco, hastiado.- **Ya luego arreglaré cuentas con Shinya a nombre de tu familia.-**

- **Cierra la boca.-**

 **\- ¿¡Pero qué dem—**

 **\- ¡Qué cierres la puta boca!** – Su ladrido fue más que suficiente para dejar callado al coronel. El corazón había comenzado a correrle de nuevo y demasiado tarde entendió que no iba a ser capaz de callarse él también.

- **¿Puedes dejar de pensar durante un segundo en Shinya? Ahora estás conmigo, ¡conmigo, maldita sea! Piensa en mí aunque solo esta vez. Nuestra apuesta aún no tiene un ganador...-**

- **… Todavía estás ebrio, ¿no? –**

 **\- …y ahora sabremos quién es.-**

\- **¿De qué estás…? ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Bájame! ¡Con un demonio, suéltame! –**

La paciencia de Kureto Hiiragi se había acabado.

Con un simple movimiento sin medir fuerzas, había sido capaz de cargar al más bajo como un costal de harina. Sí, lo reconocía para sus adentros, podía sentir sin problema alguno que aún estaba estúpidamente borracho y no podía importarle menos. En el corto trayecto desde la entrada a la habitación recibió más insultos, codazos y patadas de lo que podía recordar en toda su vida. Pero valía la pena.

Ingresó a la recámara de Guren, lo lanzó con la delicadeza de una catapulta hacia la cama y por poco no apuntó directo al suelo y él se quedó bloqueando la puerta, de brazos y piernas extendidos y cara de que era capaz de arrancarle un pedazo del rostro a mordidas si se acercaba.

El Ichinose estaba plenamente desconcertado.

 **\- ¿Qué diablos te…? –**

 **\- ¡Dime todo lo que sabes acerca de la serie demonio negro! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de obtener tres elementos en tan poco tiempo? ¡Dime qué escondes!** – Exigió, dejando ver que ya por fin estaba realmente cabreado. Y que el alcohol no era una buena adición al problema.

- **Hey, hey, Kureto. Creo que has olvidado algo muy importante: Yo gané la apuesta. Perdiste el hilo de la conversación seis veces y te quedaste dormido en la puerta de mi casa. Soy yo quien debe exigir la información.** – En ningún momento dejó de lado aquel tono de zorro astuto. Escabulléndose hasta el final y no es que no tuviera razón, pero Kureto en su estado actual no iba a entender algo así.

 **\- ¡Te sacaré la verdad aunque sea a golpes!** – Ladró uno.

- **¡Quiero ver cuántos puedes lanzar!** – Y recibió el ladrido del otro.

El Hiiragi corrió con toda la disposición de moler a golpes al cretino tramposo, pero el cielo y el suelo volvieron a fusionarse y perdió el equilibrio. Pisó uno de sus zapatos y, por si fuera poco, las sábanas arremolinadas en el piso atacaron a traición y lo echaron hacia adelante como un enorme árbol talado.

Un enorme árbol talado que no llegó al suelo, sino a una superficie que soltó un insulto. Maldita fuera la percepción de profundidad, pensó, cuando se dio cuenta que entre él y la cama se encontraba Guren, mirándolo con profundo odio y algo más.

 **\- M… muévete.-** Fue su turno de exigir, pero la voz le dijo enseguida a Kureto que algo había mal. No se percató de qué era hasta que quiso enderezarse y el subalterno volvió a gruñir.- **Ggh… hazlo una vez más… y te juro que te afeitaré la cara con un lanzallamas…** \- Para sorpresa del líder militar, eso no había sonado como las demás amenazas.

Y fue entonces que lo entendió: sus piernas. Mejor dicho, la pierna suya que había terminado entre las del teniente coronel. Ni siquiera pudo aprovecharse de la ventaja antes de que le llegara un puñetazo.

Kureto decidió que el teniente general bueno decía adiós ahí.

Agradeció a los litros de alcohol que aún quedaban en su sangre por permitirle no sentir pudor alguno cuando su mano bajó y ganó terreno en donde antes había tenido la rodilla. Guren volvió a gruñir, más irritado que antes.

 **\- ¿Qué estupidez estás planeando hacer?** – Desafió, retorciéndose para disque reptar sobre el colchón. El asunto se había vuelto definitivamente peligroso.

Cuando Kureto cayó en cuenta de lo que había pensado durante algunos segundos, se sintió como escoria. Se quitó de encima y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, consternado, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos. _"Guren me los ha quitado y me ha metido aquí él solo."_ pensó, y se sintió aún peor.

 **\- Ehm… ¿hola, Tierra llamando a Kureto? –**

Esa era la voz del susodicho. Ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirarlo, sin embargo, lo hizo de todas formas y, por fin, no se arrepintió de su decisión. Ichinose lo miraba desde la otra esquina, con la expresión indiferente y el aspecto despreocupado de siempre. Llegó a imaginar que lidiar con Goshi en estado de ebriedad lo había vuelto inmune o algo. O tal vez con… No. _No quería pensar en la otra posibilidad._

 **\- Lo siento.-** Susurró y logró eliminar la nota de alerta del rostro del coronel.

 **\- ¿Ya te vas a ir? –**

 **\- No puedo. Guren…-**

 **\- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? –**

 **\- Quédate conmigo. –**

 **\- … -**

 **\- Por esta noche... ¿puedes pensar solo en mí? –**

Era oficial: Kureto había perdido el juicio.

Estaba total, absoluta y completamente fuera de órbita. Borracho como jamás se le hubiera podido pasar por la cabeza.

Ichinose volvió a sopesar las posibilidades: Patearlo ventana abajo desde el tercer piso o darle la bienvenida a la oportunidad del siglo. No había modo en que pudiera sentirse culpable al respecto, es decir: Kureto había intentado emborracharlo para sacarle información, ¿Qué acaso él no podía pasarlo bien por una noche y luego chantajearlo? Así era el mundo de las personas ambiciosas, después de todo.

Así que, por el bien común, había decidido aceptar.

Era posible que no recordara ni la mitad de lo que habían conversado durante las cinco horas en el bar, pero si había algo que Hiiragi Kureto jamás olvidaría, definitivamente sería lo que había ocurrido en las horas previas al amanecer.

Hasta ese momento, creía conocer bastante de Guren: no podía estar más equivocado. Esa madrugada le había servido para replantearse el significado de conocer a alguien. Ahora conocía el aroma de Guren, conocía el verdadero color de sus ojos y a qué sabían sus labios y su piel. Conocía la firmeza de su abdomen y la suavidad enloquecedora de la parte interna de sus muslos. También conocía su risa, pero la verdadera. Y también conocía sus suspiros. Además, mientras lo desvestía, había tenido el placer de descubrir que, en efecto, su ropa interior no era azul, sino gris. Y que tenía un fantástico lunar en la nalga izquierda. Ahora conocía casi, casi todo de Guren. Tan solo esperaba que él también recordara todo lo que había conocido de sí.

O tal vez… mejor no.

Hubo un momento en que el Hiiragi creyó que estallaría de júbilo y ese fue el instante en que Guren decidió, por libre voluntad, darse la vuelta. Le había costado trabajo creerlo, tanto así que se había emocionado. Pero demasiado. Lo suficiente como para hacer que el dueño de casa soltara un quejido y le aumentase las revoluciones a su corazón. Ichinose le había exigido que le bajara al ritmo y él, por idiota, por no entender que cuando decía algo lo decía en serio, se ganó otro puñetazo en pleno rostro.

- _ **Vuelve a salir uno de esos y te juro que tu motivo de orgullo desaparecerá. Y lo sentirás. Y te va a doler.**_ \- Había siseado. Y si Kureto había tenido la esperanza de ver una molestia adorable de esas que solían imaginarse todos, con lágrimas en los ojos y un rubor tierno, tuvo que tragársela con un tenedor. Incluso en esas circunstancias, la molestia de Guren era aterradora. Bajarse del podio no le había costado tanto trabajo luego de verle la cara.

El resto había sido grandioso.

El sol salió una hora después de que terminara aquella, oh, solemne reunión de negocios.

Guren dormía dándole la espalda y se había resignado a aceptarlo cerca luego de aventarle quince patadas. Kureto mantenía un brazo encima suyo, a la altura del pecho, y descansaba la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del teniente coronel. Estaba casi convencido de que ese espacio estaba hecho para él.

Y ya no estaba demasiado seguro de qué le interesaba más: Si el hombre o la información que manejaba.

Kureto se desperezó poco a poco, sabiendo que debía volver a su puesto de trabajo con una excusa creíble, pero no pudo evitar quedarse ensimismado viendo el rostro apacible de Guren al dormir. Pequeño demonio. Le removió el cabello con cuidado y sonrió como un redomado idiota al acariciarle la mejilla.

- **Tienes dos segundos para quitar tu mano si no quieres que te la arranque.-**

Ahem. Bien. Tampoco podía olvidarse de todo para siempre.

Una ducha y un desayuno más tarde, ambos estaban en la puerta: uno preparado para marcharse y el otro preparado para seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, los problemas no se hicieron esperar y pronto estaban los ánimos densos, cual costumbre.

 **\- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a hacer trampa! ¡Canalla miserable! –**

 **\- ¡No es trampa si no te descubren, pelmazo retardado! ¿Quién en su sano juicio siquiera intentaría beber todo eso? ¡Y mucho menos si tienes la resistencia al alcohol de una babosa! –**

Si no hubiera descubierto la gabardina recién lavada, jamás se habría enterado de que Guren ni siquiera había bebido la mitad de sus vasos. El resto de todos ellos había quedado absorbido en la tela del largo abrigo.

Y cuando Kureto recordó que debían darle un término a la apuesta, llegó a la conclusión de que bien valía su ignorancia a cambio de todo lo que había pasado. Y se resignó. Dio la media vuelta y salió a la luz del sol, listo para planear la excusa ante los mandamases.

- **Yo invito la próxima vez. Suerte con la resaca.-**

Fue la despedida que espetó el teniente coronel justo antes de cerrar de un portazo y atinarle otro buen golpe en la cabeza a su superior.

Solo reaccionó ante el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras cuando llegó a la calle. Sobresaltado, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de Guren y sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y no precisamente por culpa del alcohol.

Con que la próxima vez, ¿eh?

 _Definitivamente, ganaría la próxima vez._

 ** _Fin_**

N.A. : Solo espero que se entiendan todos los cambios de humor y obsesiones que sufre Kureto a causa del alcohol. :'D


End file.
